Cough Syrup
by ilsdawarby
Summary: Asylum AU, Kit/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Mid-July, 1962_

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

The only sound left was panting, then a whimper.

"…Mom?" a young girl asked. She screamed.

The cold corpses of her family laid before her, from oldest to youngest. Her father. Her mother. Her older brother. Her older sister. Her two younger brothers.

The girl looked down to her hand to see it clutching a bloody knife that matched the stab wounds in the six dead bodies. She screamed again and dropped the knife like it was burning metal.

"What… what have I done?" she whispered, raising her bloody hands in front of her face and wincing. Running to the bathroom, she flipped the switch to see that she was completely covered in blood, soaking, really. She screamed and turned the light back off, backing into the wall, panting again.

Walking back out into the family room, a flash of lightning illuminated the room, hinting at something on the wall. She hesitantly reached for the light switch, then flipped it up.

The wall read "I KILLED MY FUCKING PERFECT FAMILY."

A scream that lasted an eternity bubbled out of her throat as she fell to the ground, covering her face with her red, sticky hands.

* * *

**Just a bit of an experiment. I've had this for a while and wanted to try a story that jumps around instead of being told chronologically. Besides, there aren't many Kit stories ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_September, 1964_

"I hear Bloody Face is comin' here." A voice whispered.

"Bloody Face?" a second voice whispered back, sounding uninterested.

"That guy, you know, who skinned and beheaded three girls. He's batshit crazy." the strawberry blonde girl grinned and glanced over at her chestnut-haired friend, who bit her lip and squinted at the next sentence in her Agatha Christie novel.

"We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, blowing some strands of hair out of her face.

"Really, Birdie? Quoting fucking Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?" she asked, almost laughing in her annoyance. She was able to tolerate Birdie simply because they were two of the sanest people there.

"It's one of my favorite books." The chestnut-haired girl, Birdie's, eyes darted up at her friend, who smirked. "I need glasses."

"We've all known that. But back to Bloody Face- he's kinda good-lookin', but not in a tough way, in a baby-fat cute way."

"You think any guy with a pulse is good-looking." Birdie stated, turning the page. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced up at the warden who had just entered the room, returning with some girls who had gone to the bathroom. The blonde followed the warden with her eyes, then looked back at Birdie.

"There ain't no problem with that."

"I'm not saying there is, I'm just saying." The strawberry blonde grinned, shaking her head and chuckling at her younger friend. Birdie squinted at her book again, holding it closer to her face.

"You truly are mad, you know that? You are."

"Penny, I don't give a shit." They were silent then, as one of the wardens had shushed them and another group of girls who had started whispering loudly during their scheduled "quiet time." One of the crazies, as the two had dubbed them, stabbed herself with a knitting needle and began to wail loudly until a warden whisked her out of the room.

"So I think he comes today." Penny whispered even quieter than before. Birdie lifted her head and glared at her on account of being interrupted again.

"Who?"

"Bloody Face, who do you think I'm talking about?" there was a strong exasperated tone to Penny's question and Birdie sighed.

"Well, we'll know when we have common time. Then I'll tell you if he's good looking." a smirk spread on her face.

"I hate how they keep boys and girls separated at the beginning of the day. Like, we all know I'm eventually settlin' one of these boys, just a matter of when."

"You wanna have sex with Bloody Face?"

"Why not?"

"Like you said earlier, he skinned and beheaded three girls. You're crazy." Birdie went back to her book, turning the page and squinting at the first sentence of chapter three.

"That's why we're here, darling," Penny pulled out her pack of cigarettes, shook one out, and lit it, grinning. "As the famous author Lewis Carroll once wrote, 'we're all mad here.'"


	3. Chapter 3

_Late July, 1962_

"Birdie, I want you to describe what happened the night of the murders."

"Why?"

"So we can try to get you a defense. I'm doing all I can here, but you aren't giving me much to work with," the prosecutor looked up from his papers across the desk at the young girl. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress, her long chestnut hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes stared out the window behind his desk, at a few children playing on a playground at the park that happened to be next to the police station. He sighed. "Birdie?"

"I don't… I don't remember anything besides what I told you." she said, her eyes leaving the children and landing on him. A chill went down his spine.

"Which is that you went to bed, and when you woke up you found your family lying dead in front of you, a knife in your hand."

"Yes."

"That doesn't explain how they were killed, or why you were found completely soaked in blood, or why and how the statement on the wall was written."

Birdie sighed and tightly gripped the armrests on the chair, her gaze going back to the children. She looked like any normal girl to the prosecutor, maybe even a very popular girl. It seemed like Birdie had quite the perfect life, as it was, so why she had written "I KILLED MY FUCKING PERFECT FAMILY" on the wall was a mystery to him. This whole case was a mystery to everyone in the town.

"When will my father be coming to pick me up?"

"He's dead, Birdie, as is the rest of your family."

Her eyes darted back to him in seconds, sending another chill down his spine, and she narrowed them.

"Stop _saying_ that." Her eyes darted to the recording machine, which was rolling. "Turn that thing off."

"I have to be running it by state mandate, or I would have turned it off," he looked down at his notepad, omitting that he would have discussed with her how to act mental so she could be committed to an asylum to save her life. "Birdie, you said to 'stop saying that' when I said your father was dead. Why?"

"He's not dead, and neither is the rest of my family. They're all living."

"Where?"

"In the afterlife. Heaven."

"So you did kill them," the prosecutor stated this, trying to make it seem open and airy.

"How could I have killed them if I don't know what happened? For all I know, I could have sleptwalked downstairs while the killer did his deed, then came up with an idea to frame me."

"The rest of your family was sleeping at the time of the murders. Why would you be the only person not targeted if everyone was sleeping?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

He gave Birdie a frustrated glare and her eyes darted away yet again as she folded her arms.

"That will be the end of our session, then." He leaned over and turned the recording device off, but made no movement to get up. "Birdie, you're sixteen, and you should have a long, great life ahead of you. I'm going to try to help you, but you're going to have to go along with this, alright?"

"Depends."

"I can get you put in a mental asylum, but you're going to have to act a little crazy. Can you do that?"

* * *

**So now you know that it was Birdie, not Penny, from the first chapter. By the way, does anyone have a place to watch S3 of AHS for free? Project Free TV is usually okay but it's started lagging too much for me. Plus I don't really like seeing ads for porn and "dating" sites every time I try to watch something. Suggestions would be appreciated! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_September 16, 1964_

"I don't see anyone new, Penny." A pause. "Were you messing with me?"

"No, I read it in the newspaper. There's no motive for me to lie, little bird."

"Stop calling me little bird all the time!" Birdie said, crouching down to look through the board games. Checkers, Monopoly, Scrabble, Snakes and Ladders, Sorry!, Clue, Parcheesi, Yahtzee, Candy Land, and a chess board were all on the shelf. "What are we playing today?"

"Craig wants to play Monopoly,"

"Again?" Birdie slid the box out from in between Scrabble and Checkers, sighing in exasperation. "If I don't get to pick the next game I'm going to stab someone," she said as she and Penny sat down at the table with two men.

"Last time you used that as a threat you never made good on it," the blonde man said, smirking. He lifted the lid off the box and pulled out the board, unfolding it. He also took the money and started dividing it up- the four had made their own rules for every board game over the years.

"I would have, if they hadn't noticed me sneaking a knife out of the kitchen." Birdie leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, not caring about propriety.

"You weren't really sneaking it then," the black-haired man said. "Trust me, I know how to sneak." The other three groaned.

"We all know the story, Rob, don't tell it again or _I'll_ stab you," Penny said. The blonde man passed each person the token they always used: the iron for Penny, the racecar for Rob, the battleship for Craig, and the rocking horse for Birdie.

"Says the girl who is in here for shooting up a town hall meeting," Craig said.

"I had my reasons." Penny pulled her money towards her and set the iron on 'GO.' The others followed suit, rolling the dice to see who would go first. Craig got a total of eleven and rolled again, moving forward three. He shook his head.

"'We all know the story, don't tell it again,'" Rob mocked, and the four all laughed at their joke. The record player on the other side of the room started up, playing 'Surfin' U.S.A.' by the Beach Boys. "Love this song. Listened to Elvis and the Beach Boys all the time before I came here,"

"You make it sound like you came on your own free will," Birdie said, a sly smile spreading on her face. Rob raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, taking the dice from Craig.

The door to the common room slammed open and everyone's heads whipped over to see Kit Walker, Bloody Face himself, enter the room. His head hung limply and he glanced around nervously as the door closed behind him. A few of the wardens shook their heads or smirked at him, but he shuffled forward. The group smoking in the back corner seemed to beckon him, the crazies- who made up most of the patients- wandering the room paid no attention, and the group playing Monopoly stared for a second.

"Looks like a candyass," Craig muttered, and Rob nodded, laughing.

"Bitchin'," Birdie said. His curly brown hair looked so soft she wanted to run her hands through it. Kit Walker didn't look like a killer, and Birdie thought he was definitely good looking. "I'll give you kudos on this one, Penny,"

"Finally, you think a guy besides Craig and Rob is hot."

"Craig is only somewhat cute, and I would think Rob is hot if I liked greasers who flunked the twelfth grade twice."

"I failed once, took it twice, get it right." The four started laughing at the ridiculousness of Rob's comment, leaning back in their chairs.

"Do you have another spot for someone to join?" the group abruptly stopped laughing and looked up to see Kit standing at the foot of the table, smiling at them expectantly. His big brown eyes made him look so vulnerable and young, Birdie thought, her eyes darting away.

"Of course," Penny said, "deal him in, Craig."

Kit pulled a chair over from one of the other tables and sat down where he had been standing. Rob watched him warily, expectantly, putting a toothpick in his mouth. Looking back and forth from Kit to Penny, Craig felt jealousy bubbling up inside. Penny didn't bother trying to conceal her interest in the newcomer, while Birdie tried not to stare at his cute, pointy nose.

"What token, boy?" Rob asked, pulling the almost empty drawstring bag back out from the box.

"The thimble, I suppose," Kit said, leaning forward to take it and place it on GO. He took his money from Craig and smiled, staring at the board in almost a trance.

"So boy, was it easier to skin a black woman than a white woman?"

Rob was thrown to the ground in seconds.

* * *

**Yes, Rob is somewhat similar to Spivey, Penny to Shelley, and Craig to Carl. They're interesting characters, so I still wanted to use them, but I didn't want to bring everyone from Briarcliff to this different asylum, so I somewhat based new characters off of them. However, Rob, is not going to be a perv, Craig doesn't work at the asylum, and Penny isn't completely obsessed with sex. Anyways, I watched Coven in three days a few weeks ago and... well... it's not bad. Definitely doesn't live up to Murder House or Asylum, but it's thoroughly enjoyable if you can get past some of the loose ends/rushed last episode. Plus Sarah Paulson and Jessica Lange are awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_1961_

"Hey, Penny! I didn't know you were coming to the meeting today," said a boy with large glasses and pants that were a little too short for him. Penny rolled her eyes and pushed past him, trying to conceal the two pistols she was carrying in the bulky sleeves of her father's trench coat.

"Not today, not ever," she said, but then stopped and turned around. "Go home, Jackson." She warned. He noticed the weird look in her eyes and mistook it for a sense of superiority.

"I was here before you! Besides, this is Town Hall. Anyone can be here." Penny sighed in annoyance and glanced around at the adults passing them by, then stepped closer to him and stared down at Jackson, right in the eyes.

"This is for your own good, Jackson, okay? I kinda like you. Bite the dust." She said in a low voice. Jackson nodded quickly, his Adam's apple bobbing, and left in seconds. Turning back around, Penny squared her shoulders and walked in to the town hall, looking around at those on the benches, some people standing, a few talking to the mayor. Picturesque.

"Penny, you decided to come to this week's meeting! How wonderful," her annoying neighbor Mrs. Lowell said. Spinning on her heel, Penny pulled out one of her pistols and shot the woman in the head, attracting the attention of everyone. A few girls screamed as Mrs. Lowell fell to the ground, making Penny grin. Her other neighbor Chad tried to charge her and she shot him in the head as well, turning and shooting randomly at other people, until the barrel of a gun had been placed in front of the end of her nose.

"Don't make me do this, Penny," the sheriff of the town pleaded, steadily maintaining eye contact with her. She looked down at the guns in her hands and started to cry.

"Why?" she asked, looking back up. He shook his head and lowered his gun, sadly looking around the room. Penny raised her gun and shot him in the stomach before everything went black.


End file.
